Huntik-Secrets of Agito
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: The light within us is what keeps us going. The determination of finding answers of all things unanswered. Two organisations are at a secret war with one another to acquire the most mystical of creatures, Titans. But one Seeker will shine a light like no other upon the world of secrets and Seekers. The light of Agito!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI READER**

**We're getting into some new territories with this bad boy, and that's with my new story Huntik Secrets of Agito. This story combines the tales of Kamen Rider Agito and Huntik Secrets and Seekers.**

**I chose to do these because…..well f**k it, it just makes sense. Both series focus on mythology in a sort of way; Huntik having literal mythological creatures and Agito going the whole god route.**

**Now before starting I will say this, the Huntik Titans are pretty hard to describe so I'd suggest looking them on the internet after my botched version. **

**This'll also take place a few days after the Metagolem episode.**

**So without any more holdbacks, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: See the Light

* * *

Long before recorded time, humanity faced an evil of unimaginable power.

A darkness looms over in this modern age, and the lost Titans sleep, waiting for a new generation of Seekers to shine a new light.

"_Find me Alex…..Search within. Find me~~~." _

Groaning, a boy with black hair groggily sat up in bed and turned off his alarm clock. The boy was fifteen with golden eyes.

"Morning already?" He yawned and stretched. Looking around his small Academy Apartment, he groaned at the fact that he hadn't still unpacked yet. "I really should get to sorting out my stuff, damn homework taking up all my time."

The boy got up from his bed and stretched his arms. "Right what's the agenda today? Double history, art, and science to end the day."

He pulled out one of the boxes and searched through his clothes. After picking his attire, he was now dressed in a blue shirt with an open black leather jacket and brown jeans with black shoes.

"Books, check. Pencase, check. Lunch, check." Before leaving, the boy reached into a draw to get his keys. When he was about to close it, he looked at a strange looking black necklace with a golden gem in the middle. "Still don't know why I have this, mum always brought home weird gifts."

He slipped the necklace on and left his apartment, not noticing a slight glint in the gem.

* * *

"Mr Defoe sir!" A man in a black suit and tie ran up to another man looking over a computer. Defoe was a man in his early thirties with brown hair tied in a ponytail as well as brown eyes covered with yellow tinted glasses. He wore a grey suit jacket over a violet shirt with gloves and dark grey trousers.

"Yes, report." Defoe said while spinning a vile of green liquid in his hand.

"We've detected an abnormally powerful Titan, it seems to have just awoken from its sleep." The Suit explained.

"Powerful Titan huh, and where is it exactly?" He enquired and stopped spinning the vile.

"Venice sir, same area as the boy with the journal." The Suit reported, making Defoe scowl.

"Of course it would be, just to add insult to injury." Defoe stood up and took a radio. "Grier, rally the men."

* * *

The boy was now outside of Venice Preparation Academy while on his phone.

"Hey, Alex!" The boy heard as someone ran up to him. Approaching Alex was a blonde boy with blue eyes wearing an unbuttoned white shirt over s long sleeved blue shirt as well as blue cargo jeans with a loose brown belt, and grey sneakers with red highlights.

"Oh sup Lok?" The two fist-bumped. "Dude where were you last night? You were supposed to come over for movie night."

"Oh...um, well I was busy catching up on some stuff ya know." Lok shrugged and fumbled with his bag.

"Lok, hurry up or we'll be late!" A British girl's voice called to the blonde. Calling Lok was a strawberry blonde girl with green eyes wearing a maroon shirt with the sleeves disconnected from the shoulders but were on her forearms. She had a pink short skirt as well as knee high pink and blue stripped socks and trainers.

"Dude, when did you become friends with Sophie Casterwill?" Alex gasped at his blonde friend.

"Oh, well yesterday really I-!" Lok stopped talking when he noticed the necklace adorned on Alex's neck. "Hey, where'd you get that necklace from?"

"This old thing, I've had it for some time now just never felt like wearing it before. Looks good huh?" Alex lifted it up slightly, the red gem gleaming.

"Uh yeah it does, I'll see you later Al." Lok said before running after Sophie.

"So who's he?" Sophie asked as the two walked through the halls.

"Oh that's Alexander Lane, been my friend for a few years." Lok answered, but with a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong? You look a little confused, it's nothing new but still." Sophie snickered.

"I think Alex might have a Titan." He suddenly said, making the pinkette and him stop in place.

"What?"

"He had an Amulet I'm sure of it. It had the same red gem in the middle just like Freelancer's." Lok pulled out a shield shaped amulet with a red gem. "I also got like a strange feeling from it."

"Well I'm sure it's just the way you get used to your own Titans." She waved it off.

"I dunno, it felt different." He sighed.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Alex]

"And so you see, the fall of the Russian royal family caused a rise of communism that continues to this day." The history teacher taught at the front of the class. The students were taking notes as the professor continued to talk.

"_Alex…" _

Alex rubbed his face, suddenly feeling very nauseas and tired.

"_Alex…"_

He began to sweat and hold in coughs.

"_Alex…"_

Alex was now grabbing his head with a splitting headache.

"Alex?" The boy looked up from his notes to see the teacher and other students looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"I….I need some air sir." He gulped. "Can I go see the nurse please?"

"Of course kid, you don't look so good."

Alex packed up his things and left his room. He began to walk through halls of the school and stopped at the water fountain for a drink.

"Are you absolutely sure it's a Titan?" Sophie asked as the two peered around at Alex from a corner. "The spell I used on our class won't last long."

"Just trust me on this okay. Come on we gotta follow him." Alex was done with his fountain drink and began to move. The two followed him outside where he sat on a bench.

"Are you able to do any Casterwill magic to sense if it's a Titan or not?"

Sophie only sighed and shook her head at his question. "Of course I can, hold on a sec." She put her hands on her temples, closed her eyes and began to focus. "I'm sensing a faint aura around him, masking something strong."

"Is it a Titan?" Lok asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell." She grunted. "Wait, something's coming."

From around the corner of the school came a pair of Suits, a blonde man and a ginger woman. The two eyed Alex before nodding to each other and moving in.

"Hey kid." The ginger Suit said as she got closer to Alex. "You need to come with us."

"Huh, what's going on? What'd I do?" Alex was confused at the two people in front of him.

"Just quiet up and come with us, or you'll be in worse trouble." The blonde one urged.

"Who are you people?" Alex tried to back away back into the school, but noticed two other Suite blocking his way, long gold haired man and a woman with a black hair pony tail.

"Come now or you'll get hurt. Augerfrost!" The gold haired suit conjured an icy blue orb in his hand and fired a bolt directly at Alex's feet, making him jump. "Now then."

Alex looked at the four Suits surrounding him.

"Cheese it!" He started to run to the side which at first confused the Suits, thinking they had him trapped, before they ran after him.

"Come on we got to help him!" Lok said as he ran from his cover to chase his friend.

"Wait up!" Sophie ran as well.

* * *

The Suits chased after Alex through the streets of Venice and was slowly catching up.

'Why are they after me? I didn't nothing wrong to the secret service!'

He looked back at the three Suits….wait three?

"Yoo-hoo." His attention was drawn to his front as he noticed the ginger Suit standing in front of him. He skidded to a halt as the other Suits slowed down as well. "You're a bit of a nuisance, but our boss did say we didn't have to bring you alive." She reached into her jacked and pulled out a dark brown claw shaped amulet with a red gem. "Redcap!"

Alex watched as a red light came from the amulet and formed into some sorta monster. The thing was light grey skinned with brown clothing covering its torso, feet and forearms with sharp claws sprouted from its glove. It had silver hair and a red visor covering its eyes as well as fangs.

Redcap let out a snarled roar which made Alex fall over in fright.

"Redcap, get him." The ginger suit ordered. The Titan advanced and scrapped his claws against the floor.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Everyone looked to the nearby bridge as Lok and Sophie ran off it.

"Lok? Sophie? What's going on here?!" Alex shouted.

"Don't worry buddy, we can explain this later." Lok tried to calm him down.

"It's that kid again, we won't let you interfere with the Organization this time. Redcap!" The gold haired Suit summoned his own Redcap.

"Mindrone!" The other two Suits held up other amulets that also release red lights. Both glows turned bipedal insectoid monsters with a single eye for a face and an exoskeleton with a pair of spikes on its back.

The Redcaps growled and the Mindrones buzzed at the two teens opposing them.

Lok and Sophie took out their own amulets and held them high.

"Freelancer!" Lok called out, a bright red light taking the form of a silver armoured knight with a big right hand and small left hand. In his right hand was a massive lance while he held a long shield in his left.

"Sabriel!" A pink light came from Sophies as her light became a grey skinned female warrior with long pink hair going all the way down her back. She wore a brown collar with a magenta shirt and long brown boots. Covering her eyes was a knightly helmet with horns and in her hand was gold bladed scimitar.

The two knightly Titans stared down the four monstrous one before one of the Redcaps charged with a roar. Freelancer charged in defence and shield rammed it into a wall.

Sabriel casually walked over to the two Mindrones and swayed her sword. The two buzzed in annoyance and fired eye lasers, which the female Titan deflected with her sword.

The other Redcap snarled as it charged at Freelancer. The knightly Titan sidestepped from the Redcap he had pinned against a wall and went to stab the oncoming one.

"Raypulse!" The blonde Suit struck his hand out and fired an orange lightning bolt that struck against Freelancer's chest. Redcap took this chance and jumped atop Freelancer, pinning him to the ground.

The two Mindrones were on either side of Sabriel and hummed. The two then simultaneously fired their eye beams and struck Sabriel.

"Kindlestrike!" Sophie fired a single blue beam into one of the Mindrones' back, making it flinch and direct the laser into the other Mindrone. Sabriel then ran to the one that got lasered and slashed it across the chest, turning back into energy and sending it back into its amulet.

Lok went to go help his Titan if not for one of the Suits to aim another Raypulse at his feet. "Grr, come on Freelancer get up!"

Freelancer kicked Redcap off himself and knocked the other one into one of the near canals.

"Bristlebind!" The ginger Suit placed her hand on the ground as thorny vines erupted from beneath Freelancer and wrapped around him. Sabriel stabbed the other Mindrone through the eye, defeating it, and went to go help Freelancer.

"Augerfrost!" The gold haired and black haired Suit fired their spells at the Titan, pushing her back.

"Riptide!" The blonde Suit blasted a powerful jet of water out of his hand aimed at the teens.

"Honourguard!" Sophie crossed her arms and created a barrier that protected her, Lok and Sabriel as the three Suits continued to assault them with spells.

"Redcap, get the boy!" The ginger Suit ordered. Redcap pulled itself out of the canal as it was joined by the other and crawled over to the boy.

"Alex!" Lok called out.

Alex backed up and fell to his back, trying to scurry away.

"_Say my name Alex…"_

"A-a-a-a-a…."

"_Call me to battle, I shall fight by your side…"_

"A-a-a…"

One of the Redcaps gave a snarled roar, causing Alex to yell scared.

"_Now…!"_

"A-a-a-Agito!" Within the amulet around Alex's neck, the red gem glowed and casted a bright light, blinding the two Redcaps.

**(Insert: Kamen Rider Agito opening)**

From within the light, black armoured fists came out and assaulted the two Redcaps. They both then got kicked and knocked back.

The light died down and reveal a Titan that looked to be wearing a black bodysuit with a gold armoured chest. He had a pair of red eyes with golden horns atop his head and a silver mouth plate. He had golden forearm and foreleg bands, and finally a belt with a bright gold gem in the middle.

The two Redcaps backed away as Agito stared them down. The armoured Titan looked down at his summoner, who gazed back with utter bewilderment at the thing in front him.

"Whoa…."

Agito looked back at the Redcaps before charging at them, the two enemy Titans roaring in response. One of them tried to slash with its claw, but Agito stepped out of the way and grabbed its arm, slamming his elbow under its chin. He threw it away as the other Redcap went to tackle him.

Agito jumped over the attempt and kicked it in the back of its head, making it stumble. It turned around but got assaulted with punch after punch after punch.

He grabbed it by the shoulders and slammed his knee into Redcap's stomach before throwing it into the other.

"What are you idiots waiting for, blast it!" The ginger Suit ordered.

"Raypulse!" They all fired the orange lightning bolts at Agito, who took them bluntly with his arms crossed. The spells pushed him back slightly, before they seemed to travel into the gem in his belt. Agito's hands then emitted the same spell as he fired it back at two of the Suits.

"He absorbed our attacks?!" The blonde Suit gasped.

The two Redcaps sprung up and went to attack Agito again. The golden Titan merely stood where he was and took a deep breath as the horns on his head had spread out into a crest. Agito moved in a pose as a bright gold symbol appeared beneath his feet. The light of the symbol was then absorbed into his feet and he jumped at the two Redcaps, extending his right leg into a kick.

The kick hit the two Redcaps, turning them back into red energy and sending them back to their amulets.

**(End Song)**

Agito landed and glared at the Suits, who looked back scared and ran away. The roots around Freelancer released and Sophie lowered her Honourguard.

The two teens and their Titans walked over to Alex and Agito, the former standing back up.

"Alex, I think we have some explaining to do." Lok awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, you kinda do." Alex was a little choked up at the whole situation. He looked over Agito, still amazed by him. "K-kinda still shaken from this guy as well."

"I've never seen a Titan like this, especially with an ability like that." Sophie crossed her arms. "Maybe it's best we bring you to Dante."

"Dante?"

"He's the best one to explain this to you. Don't worry, he's our friend." Lok smiled. He and Sophie took out their amulets as their Titans went back into them.

Alex hazily took his amulet off from his neck and held it towards Agito. The Titan merely crossed his arms and tilted his head in a semi insulting way before going back into his amulet.

"Is it me or did he look at me like I was a joke?"

* * *

[Hours Later]

After finishing up school, Lok and Sophie had taken Alex to a small manor next the canal. There he met a twenty something man with auburn hair and amber eyes. He had a long sleeved black shirt under a beige trench coat with dark cream coloured trousers and brown shoes.

Dante had let Alex in after Lok and Sophie explained what had happened.

"Well Alex, I can say you've definitely had an eventful day." Dante mused as he looked at the Agito amulet Alex handed to him. "I can also tell this is powerful Titan just by holding this. Where did you get it from?"

"All I remember is getting it from my mother after she came back from one of her digs. She said it just suited me." Alex answered.

"Well, she had a strong eye then. It's said that Agito and others like it can only be used by Seekers with a special hidden power, a Seed." He chucked the amulet back to Alex. "Alex, before this ordeal happened, did you know anything about Seekers or Titans?"

"Um, no Mr Vale I didn't. This whole thing, magic and monsters, it's a bit of a mind blow." Alex admitted. "What exactly is all this?"

"Well Al you see, we're a group of magic users named Seekers, us the Huntik Foundation, and the Suite belonging to the Organization. People that travel around the world in search of Titans, they're basically what made the myths and legends we read about." Lok summed up, which Dante nodded and Sophie smirked at.

"Well someone's been listening to my lectures." Sophie said proudly.

"Okay I'll tell the truth, Cherit just whispered it in my ear as I explained it." He scratched the back of his head, as the small white gargoyle/dragon **(A/N: I dunno what the hell Cherit is)** flew out from behind Lok's back with a giggle.

"After all this Alex, the monsters and the madness, do you feel like you can be Agito's Seeker?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, my brain still kinda feels like mush." Alex looked at the amulet. "Yet I feel like a huge responsibility has been dropped on me. Lok how did you deal with this?"

"Um, pretty roughly won't lie."

"Yet you're still going through with it?"

Lok shrugged and smiled. "I managed. I had some good help." He looked at Dante. "So whaddya say?"

Alex looked at the amulet again and slipped it over his neck.

"When do I start learning magic?"

* * *

[Japan. Streets of Tokyo.]

The rain poured heavy in the empty night streets. In one alleyway, a Seeker laid dead with his neck snapped. Standing a few feet away from the corpse was a strange looking creature. Though it was hidden in shadows, it could be seen as having a cat like head and a scarf. In the creature's hand was the Seeker's amulet, which it began to squeeze and release some strange energy into. In a manner of seconds, the amulet was destroyed.

The creature dropped what was left of the amulet and snarled before perking up, sensing something awaken.

"**A…gi…to."**

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, I finally got Agito out. **

**Now for this story I will be giving Alex OC Titans, but I don't know if I should give Agito OC forms. It's something I'll have to think about. **

**Another thing I need to get off my chest is that no one will transform into Agito, Gills or G3-X because they're all Titans. But there will be something special for Shining Form. **

**Also next up will be a new Zero One, then a Genm, and then Chalice coming out as a Christmas present since that won the vote. So until next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI READER**

**Since so many of you liked the first chapter I might as well pump out another one. **

**As I mentioned in the last chapter this all takes place after the Metagolem episode, so we'll be heading straight into the Gar-Ghoul's lair. **

**So without anything else let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Into the River

* * *

The rivers of France, a calming scene, especially in Rouen. A young man stood on the bridge with binoculars pressed against his eyes, he had mousy brown hair and wore a grey shirt under a green waist coat with beige trousers and shoes. He also had green eyes under a pair of glasses.

As he looked around the Seine river, a large whirlpool suddenly began to stretch out with a small speedboat starting to be pulled towards the centre, the passengers screaming.

"Oh no, it's happening again!" The man gasped, running to the rail of the bridge to get a better look, and saw within the whirlpool were a pair of red menacing eyes. "A Titan! I better do something!"

He looked to the other side of the bridge and found a rope, he raced towards it and back before running back and throwing it towards the couple in the boat.

"Here, grab on!" He shouted. The man gripped the rope before the woman rapped her arms around his waist. The young man began to huff as he pulled them up, other citizens helping also. "Hang on you can make it!"

All of a sudden the speed boat exploded as the engine were caught in the rough waters. The explosion caused the older man to let go of the rope, and the couple would have fell if not for the young man to grab his hand, pulling the two up.

The French couple looked back down at where their boat used to be, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" The French man yelled as he and his wife shambled to stand up.

"Uh, extreme climate change." The young man quickly answered. "I gotta go bye!" He began to walk away, he pulled a phone out and began to dial a number. "Priority notification for Guggenheim, I think I've found the Titan in the Seine River."

The young man had to cut the phone call short as he was intercepted by a group of French police, led by a smirking Defoe.

"Hello, Peter is it?" Defoe asked him.

"How do you know my name?" The now named Peter asked, a little scared.

"I'm the special investigator in charge this case. And you're coming with me." Peter gasped and took a step back as the police walked up to him.

* * *

[Venice Italy, Dante's residence]

In Dante's home, Lok and Sophie had Alex in the back garden trying to teach him one of the more simpler Seeker spells.

"Alex you need to focus, imagine the electrical energy coursing through your arm, and zapping at the end of your fingers. Like this, Raypulse!" Sophie aimed her hand out and shot a bolt at a rock lined up with a few others, knocking it off the table. "Now you try."

"Okay, okay." The black haired teen took a deep breath and aimed his hand at the rocks. "Raypulse!" A low sizzling sound was heard but no attack was fired. "Oh….."

"Hey it's okay Alex, it took me a while before I could use my first spell. You'll get it soon." Lok tried to assure him.

"Yeah I know…" Alex pouted.

"Maybe we should go inside and take a break." Sophie rolled her wrist. "It takes time for a Seeker to learn a spell, especially a simple one like Raypulse." She said as the three started to walk up the stairs back into the house.

"I know, but what help can I be if I can't learn a simple spell?" Alex motioned, not noticing the small amount of orange sparks gathered around his hand as the three walked inside. "I mean, you make it seem so easy just by shouting Raypulse!"

With a swing of his arm, Alex accidently fired an orange bolt, causing the three to yelp. The spell bounced off multiple windows and mirrors before heading towards Dante, destroying the coffee mug in his hand.

The auburn haired man looked at the teens with a minor glare, the three responding with a nervous chuckle.

"I know you three are bored, but you need to find a way to occupy yourselves until the Foundation decode Lore's notes." Dante sighed and placed the broken handle of the mug onto the coffee table.

"Don't remind me!" Lok groaned and flopped on the sofa.

"Hey Dante, how about you school Lok and Alex on how to use the Holotome?" Sophie suggested and sat next to the blonde teen.

"Cool." Lok looked at the device as Dante placed it on the table, Alex also taking a seat. The older Seeker sighed and opened it.

"This is a three dimensional mapping device, ask it to specify an area." Dante motioned.

"Um okay, map the room." Alex said, the Holotome created a green hologram that mapped out the room they sat in.

"It's scanning range is limited, but it can store maps and display them on command." Sophie pointed out.

"Right, see now that it's displaying the entire building." Dante said, the Holotome now changing to show all of Dante's house.

"Man, if I had this I wouldn't have failed Geography class." Lok joked.

"Wait, who's that coming to the door?" Alex pointed as one of the holograms walked up to them.

"Boys and their toys." A calming voice said. Leaning on a pillar was a woman around Dante's age with raven blue hair wearing a green crop top over a magenta silk shirt, she had denim jeans and green boots with a brown satchel on her right leg. She looked at Alex and shook her head. "Another teenager Dante? Wasn't two enough?"

"Alex, this is Zhalia, another Foundation agent." Dante introduced.

'Why is she kinda scary?' Alex thought to himself.

"It may be cool but it's no 'toy'." Sophie said sternly. "With the Holotome Seekers can scan any Titan."

"May I?" Lok asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, you might learn something." Dante slid the Holotome over to Lok and Alex. "You might as well do it too Alex, learning about Titans is a Seeker's greatest strength."

"Okay, Holotome, scan this Titan." Lok took a silver and green amulet and held it over the Tome. The device make a holographic image of a four winged moth with tendrils hanging off.

"_Kipperin: Attack 1. Defence 2. Type Gaia Titan Scout. Size Small. Special Ability Flight." _

"Nice." Lok said with awe at the device. "Your turn Alex."

"Um, okay." Alex took the amulet off his neck and held it over the Tome.

"_Agito: Attack 4. Defence 3. Type Draco Titan Warrior. Size Average. Special Ability Evolution." _

"Evolution?" Alex questioned as he looked at the amulet.

"The graphics are lame." Zhalia snarked.

"_Upgrade required."_ The Holotome said, as if annoyed by Zhalia's remark.

"This thing is amazing." Lok said excitedly.

"Well the young lads seem just like you when you were a boy Dante." A new polite voice said, coming from the Tv screen in front of them. On the screen was a man with blonde hair wearing a green suit. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not at all Guggenheim." Dante greeted with a smiled. "Allow me to introduce you, these are Sophie Casterwill, Lok Lambert and Alex Demarais. Guys this is Guggenheim, a member of the council of the Huntik Foundation."

"Casterwill you say? A pleasure to make your acquaintance. And Lambert? Why of course you look just like Eathon. And you must be Alex, a pleasure to meet the three of you." Guggenheim smiled at the three. "Ah hello Zhalia, I haven't seen you since our last mission. You look well." The blue haired woman nodded.

"Now I take it this call wasn't just for us to catch up?" Dante asked.

"Right, I have a favour to ask of you Dante."

"Well I'm investigating a case or two, what have you got for me?" He smiled. Alongside Guggenheim came multiple videos of what happened on the Seine River.

"An abnormal amount of whirlpools have been appearing near the River Seine. I'm sending you a detailed file." Dante looked interested at the case.

"Whirlpools?" Dante cocked an eyebrow. "Would they happen to be near Rouen?" Sophie got an excited look on her face as she figured t it out.

"Of course, the legend of the Gargoyle!" She said aloud.

"You're a Casterwill indeed." Guggenheim smiled as the images changed to a gargoyle statue. "Folklore attributes these strong creatures as having power over water."

"And inspired the aesthetic of using them as fountains or water sprouts." Alex remembered.

"And the legend originates from Rouen France!" Sophie finished.

Dante nodded at his student. "But we really know the legend relates to a Titan, Gar-Ghoul. It's awakening powers must be churning the river. Has anyone been hurt?"

"Two were nearly killed." Guggenheim said, causing he teens to gasp. Dante closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"How can I help?" He asked, accepting the mission.

"We stand in a new age of Seekers, more discovering their powers every day."

"And because Gar-Ghoul laid dormant for so long, you think this new dawn of Seekers have awakened it." He stated.

"Exactly." Guggenheim nodded. "Here's the mission; you will go to Rouen and meet with a Foundation Operative, his name is Peter. He's the one that brought this anomaly to our attention, and will serve as your guide. You must attempt to recover Gar-Ghoul at all costs before it falls into the Organization. You should receive a notification on your Holotome now." A card materialized on the device. "Mission: Legend of the Gargoyle." Dante picked up the card and tucking it in his coat.

"I'll book the next flight to France." He smirked and stood up.

"Good luck my friend." The blonde signed off as the screen turned off.

Zhalia gave a long huff and got off the pillar. "You get all the good missions Dante, why not share the wealth? I happen to know my way round Rouen."

"You want in, fine." Dante shrugged. Sophie on the other hand shot Zhalia a glare.

"Uh hello, what about us?" Sophie exaggerated, Lok said nothing and Alex was still playing with the Holotome.

"Fine." Dante sighed in defeat. "But you three have to listen me this time, especially you Alex. No running off, no following us if I say stay, and no rushing into battles unprepared and getting hurt." He pointed specifically at the blonde. "Now go get packed."

As Dante and Sophie went to their rooms, Zhalia went outside and Alex tapped Lok on the shoulder.

"Hey Lok, who's that Zhalia lady?" Alex asked him.

"Zhalia, well…..that's the thing we don't know much about her. She joined us on our mission in Prague and seems trustworthy to me." The blonde smiled.

"Well of course you trust her, you're a hopeless shmuck." Ales chuckled. "So wait, Dante's gonna pay for a trip to France, for all of us?"

"Yep, so get packing." Lok clicked his tongue and went to his room.

"Oh wow, France, huh." Alex mused and went to his own room Dante gave him, all his stuff still packed in boxes. "Oh packing's gonna be a bit hard."

* * *

[A few hours later]

The light of the moon crept through the airplane's windows as the Huntik crew were relaxing in their seats. Lok was snoring, Zhalia was writing in some sort of journal, Sophie was reading, Dante was on his Holotome, Alex had headphones on with music, and Cherit of course was stuffed in a bag.

Seeing the others were dozing off, Dante closed his Tome and turned to Alex. "I'd get some rest if I were you kid, we'll be up pretty early tomorrow."

Alex nodded and turned his music off, shutting his eyes and laying his head down.

_Alex…_

He groaned his sleep, not knowing where that voice came from.

_Alex…awaken….open your eyes…._

Alex opened his eyes, finding himself no longer on the train but in a strange medieval temple.

"And I thought things couldn't get stranger…" Alex said as he walked up the stairs to the temple.

"_Welcome Alex." _A voice said, directing his attention to the one sitting on a throne, that voice belonging to Agito. _"We finally meet." _

"Y-You're Agito…..you're my Titan." Alex realised. He bowed awkwardly. "It's nice to actually meet you…"

"_You…..don't need to bow…" _Agito said confused. _"If anything I should bowing to you, you're my Seeker." _

"Uh, right." Alex rubbed the back of his head. "So, where am I?"

"_If you wanna get technical, you're inside my Amulet. I brought your mind here so we can talk. I'm guessing you have questions."_

"Well, yeah." Alex took a deep breath. "I guess…..tell me a little but about yourself?"

"_I am Agito, a one of a kind Titan, known as the Titan of Light and the good within peoples' hearts. I am but only one of a Trinity of Titans." _Agito stood up from his chair and walked over to a large painting on the wall showing him as well as two other Titans, a blue one and a green one battling a horde of humanoid animal creatures.

"There's two more like you?"

"_Yes, my brothers. Gills, the Titan of Dark and the ferocity within peoples' hearts. And Gaius, the Titan of Humanity and the fighting spirit within peoples' hearts." _Agito crossed his arms behind his back.

"Wow, you three seem real special. What are those things?" He pointed at the multiple animalistic creatures in the picture.

"_Lords, a Titan's mortal enemy. When we were initially summoned, Lord Casterwill also brought to this world a species of religiously devoted creatures that believe nothing is allowed to even scale to the power of their 'god'." _Agito lamented.

"What do you mean?"

"_They hunt down Seekers, kill them and then destroy their Titan's Amulet, destroying the Titans as well." _

"Wait, killing both Seeker and Titan, oh my." Alex said, a little afraid of these Lords. "How do we stop them?"

"_We might not be able to." _He went back to his seat. _"But Alex, I am warning you, a Seeker's life is a dangerous one. Are you prepared for-!"_

"Already had this talk with Dante, doesn't need to be said again." Alex interrupted. "I already said that I'm ready for this, and I always keep a promise." He said determined.

"_Then our talk is done." _Agito nodded as a bright light engulphed the two, sending Alex back to sleep.

* * *

Alex smiled as he felt the sun hit his face, the breeze in his hair. "Wow, what a beautiful place."

"Now this is what I call a vacation!" Lok sighed and slung his rucksack a little higher.

"Honestly I expected the place to look a little more like Venice. It's really quaint here." Alex commented.

"This isn't a holiday you guys." Sophie lectured the two, lugging her suitcase behind her. "This is a serious mission."

"Sophie's right." Dante agree. Lok looked at Alex and mouthed 'spoilsports', making the two chuckle quietly as the team walked up to the front desk.

"Are you Monsieur Dante Vale?" The receptionist asked.

"I am." The auburn Seeker said.

"This is for you." He handed Dante a sheet of paper before walking away. The paper showed a bunch of strange symbols.

"This is a basic Foundation code." Dante handed the paper to Lok when he asked for it. "It's about the guide," He continued. "he's being held by the police."

"I got it! He's in the sixth precinct in the old city." Lok solved.

"You solved it that fast?" Alex blinked surprised.

"Well I already translated the first line." Dante shrugged as everyone's bags were taken away.

"And the rest of the message is coded the same way." Lok finished. "So how do we get our guide out of jail?"

"I think it would be best if I handled that alone." Zhalia stepped forward.

"Hold on, we can't-!" Sophie was about to speak up but was cut off by Dante raising his hand.

"If you insist. Call if there's trouble." Dante nodded. The blue haired woman nodded back before walking away.

"Not likely." She smirked.

Sophie glared at the mysterious woman as she left. "Dante, how much do we really know about her?"

"Her background with the Foundation checks out if that's what you mean." Dante said.

"I mean, she seems friendly enough." Alex shrugged.

"I still don't trust her…." Sophie huffed.

"Sophie, trust has to be earned. We're giving her a chance to do just that."

* * *

[A few minutes later]

Zhalia walked into the precinct in a completely new disguise including a ginger wig. She was lead into a cell with Peter sitting in a chair and the Sargent behind a desk.

"Hello, my name is Careen La Rosh, I am an attorney. You are holding my client without charging him and I demand his release." She said with a strong, convincing French accent.

"Look, we are on special orders to keep him here." The sergeant shrugged. Seeing this as a clue, Zhalia pounced on it.

"Special orders from whom?" She narrowed her eyes, the sergeant getting nervous it seems.

"Well there's this special investigator…"

"Name? Badge number?" She pressed on.

"Well, we were told….you see-!"

"I advise you release my client, don't have such a Simplemind." She slipped the spell into her words, a red hue covering the sergeant's eyes for a brief moment.

"Yes….I guess I see your point." The sergeant agreed. He walked over to Peter and helped the young man up, and as he and Zhalia left the room she gave a sly 'Ciao' to gloat.

The other officer gaped and looked at his superior. "Sir, I know you're in charge and all, but it is strange that you just let them go."

"Well, she was right." The sergeant said, almost monotone as he sat back down.

"This isn't like you sir." He gawked. "Did she give you any paperwork?"

"No, I guess she didn't."

Zhalia and Peter had just left the precinct just as a pair of officers were passing by them. There was chatter on the officers' radios before they both turned to the escapees.

"Hey, you two! Hold on a second!" One of the officers shouted and the two began to chase.

"Ok," Zhalia mumbled, losing her French accent. "Run!" She grabbed Peter's wrist and ran from the two officers. She led the younger agent down an ally, but where blocked by a wooden fence.

"Climb over!" Zhalia ordered the young agent, who had some trouble getting over it. With a sigh she gave him a push and jumped over herself, landing gracefully while Peter fell down face first.

"What is wrong with you? Get a move on!" She hissed and pushed him on to get him running again. 'This guy is so pathetic!' As they ran a little more before Zhalia pulled him into a smaller alley as the two policemen passed by.

"Oh never mind." She mumbled tiredly and held her amulet. "Gareon!" Peter stared in awe as green energy from the amulet formed into a small green lizard like creature. Peter of course was scared of the Titans and yelped. "Shut your mouth!" She hisses at him, but was too late.

"I hear them, this way!" One officer said.

"Great, now you've done it." Zhalia whispered. "Gareon, be gentle." She order and the little lizard nodded, jumping over to another alley, and made some noise.

The police closed in on Gareon's hiding place with weapons drawn. As they went deeper in, Gareon lowered his invisibility and shot the two cops with eye lasers, the two fainted as the Agents ran away.

* * *

A few minutes Zhalia led the guide to the river banks where Peter had first spotted the Titan, the rest of the team waiting there.

"Nice work Zhalia." Dante compliments as the bluenette merely crossed her arms.

"Of course." She leaned on a tree.

"I'm afraid we're running out of time. We're counting on you to tell us what happened." Dante urged the guide. Peter looked between him and the woman who rescued him, an image of Gareon flashing before him.

"I uh, I need a minute." He rubbed his head and walked to sit on a nearby rock.

"Hey, maybe I should have a talk with him." Alex offered. Dante nodded to the boy and he went over to console Peter. "Uh hi, I'm Alex, Alex Demarais, the other teens are my friends Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill." He jerked his thumb to the two. "I could see that you were a little scared to say the least so I wanted to try calm ya down a bit. Is something the matter?"

"I work for the Foundation, sure I've known about Titans, but to actually see one…" He trailed off, fiddling with a stick on the ground.

"Yeah, it's pretty wild I know. Trust me I'm pretty knew to this, I'm pretty scared as well but they know what they're doing." Alex tried to assure him.

"Well Ms Attitude scares me!" Peter shivered, talking about the bluenette.

"Zhalia? Well I don't really know her all that much but, if the others trust her then I'll trust her as well." Alex admitted. "Peter please, we need you to take us to the cave of the gargoyle." The two continued to talk while Dante and Zhalia watched.

"See." The auburn haired Seeker smiled.

"What?" She snapped with a glare.

"A little compassion can go a long way."

Lok and Sophie were both leaning on trees. The strawberry blonde huffed as she looked around the area, while Lok had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm getting antsy, something doesn't feel right." He said and walked to the edge of the river bank.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked him.

"I dunno, like some sort of danger is approaching." Lok trailed off and looked at the flowing water. "But what, from where?"

"Guys I think we're running out of time." Sophie said, now looking a little worried.

"You are so right little lady." A voice sneered as a gang of Suits walked out from the treeline with malicious smiles on their faces. The Huntik team grouped up in a circle, keeping Peter protected.

"Don't use your Titans!" Dante ordered. "There are too many people nearby. Alex, protect our guide!"

The leader of the group of Suits grinned and put his hands on his hips. "We're here to take you to Defoe. Come along quietly and no one gets hurt."

"But getting hurts what you do best." Dante smirked.

"Have it your way! Get them!" The leader ordered as some of the Suits charged onward.

"Augerfrost!" Some of the Suits yelled and fired the streams of blue light towards the team.

"Scatter!" Dante ordered as they all jumped out of the way. Dante and Zhalia charged at some Suits while others went to the teens.

The blue haired woman leapt up and double kicked the Suit in the chest, using him as a spring board to launch herself back into a fighting stance. The suit tried to attack back but she yanked his wrist and pushed her palm onto his chest.

"Boltflare!" She blasted the Suit's chest, sending him flying into a tree.

"Hyper Stride!" Dante ran towards a pair of Suits as a blue hue covered his legs. He flipped off his hands just as he got close and kicked both Suits in the face.

"Shadow Speed!" One Suit grinned as he rushed to Lok, assaulting him with fast paced punches that the blonde tried to deflect.

"Hand over the guide kid." The ginger Suit advanced on Alex as he backed up, keeping Peter safe behind him. "You know you can't take me on."

"Maybe not, but I can give it a hell of a try." The Suit snarled and charged at Alex, the young Seeker tried to hit her with a punch but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him yelp as he fell down to his knee she kicked him in the back.

The Suit sneered and moved past Alex, heading towards Peter. The black haired teen growled as he pushed himself up and rushed over to Suit. "Don't think I'm going down that easy!"

He ran over and pushed the Suit over, who looked at him with a scowl.

"Alright punk, I see how it is." She scowled and punched the teen in his jaw. Alex growled and started to feel a sparking feel in his left hand.

"Raypulse!" He fired a shot of orange lightning directly into her chest, knocking her into a tree and unconscious. "I….I did it?" He looked at his hand. "Oh shoot Peter, are you okay?" Alex asked as he walked over to the guide and helped him up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He groaned as he was helped up.

"We need to get moving." Zhalia barked as the team grouped up.

Alex out a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter please, I need you to tell Dante what you told me."

"Right." The scared teen nodded. "The special investigator on the case forced me to tell him about the cave of the Gargoyle, his name was Defoe…."

"That cheating scumbag!" Dante growled.

"Then we're too late." Lok looked down.

"Not exactly." Peter took his glasses off and cleaning them with his shirt. "See I only gave him the general location of the cave, the exact location I kept to myself. Chances are we can beat him to it."

"What's the fastest way there?"

* * *

Ten minutes later we see the team now riding a speed boat through the river, Dante in the driving seat while the others were relaxed in the back.

"Now you've seen it, the evil that we're fighting." Sophie said, making Peter lower his head.

"Believe me, Alex and I know exactly what it's like. Just a week ago we were ordinary kids, next thing we know, not anymore." Lok chuckled.

"Lok if anything, you were far from normal." Alex remarked, getting a chuckle from the other teens.

"Oh come on!"

"So, Peter, how'd you get with the Foundation anyway?" Sophie asked.

"Studying archaeology." He replied, cleaning his glasses of spray. "When the Foundation approached me, I realized their ideals were similar to mine, preserving history and not exploiting it, to learn without limits, to explore ancient secrets, and preserve forgotten traditions."

"You got good ideals Peter." Alex smiled.

"We're coming up to the cave now!" Dante shouted over the noise of the boat. As they continued to leisurely drive, suddenly three gaping whirlpools formed within the river. The group gasped at the raw power with each whirlpool. "Everyone hold on!"

Dante swerved the boat around each pool, tossing and turning all the passengers in the back. The whirlpools soon turned into full on water filled cyclones, Dante sped right past one just as it got too close for comfort.

The older Seeker slammed his foot on the ped, speeding the boat towards a bed of rocks.

"Whirlpools' coming back, we have to get out of the water!" He shouted over the wind.

"Dante what are you planning?!" Alex yelled, cover his eyes slightly.

"Jump when I say! Not a moment too sooner!" He replied with no explanation. As the boat got nearer to the shore, the teens got a feeling of panic in their stomachs. The rocks came ever so nearer, and Dante narrowed his eyes. "Now!"

He leapt from the boat, Zhalia quickly following with the two landing perfectly on the box. Sophie grabbed Peter by his wrist as the two jumped, landing feet first in the river with a grunt. Lok dived into the water while Alex flailed in, causing a huge splash.

"Everyone okay?" The older Seeker asked as the boat slammed into the rocks and exploded. Alex and Lok stomped out of the river, water dripping from their clothes as they tried to shake it off.

"How did you even find this place?" Sophie asked, rinsing the water from her hair.

"It's the origin of the water sprouts." Dante said as he dusted off his coat. "You guys cold?" He smirked. Lok merely pouted at his mentor and tried to warm himself up by using Boltflare.

"Hey, hey, hey share some of that with me." Alex tried to huddle round the flame.

"No make your own." Lok pulled it away from him.

"Aw come on don't be a jerk, I could barely summon Raypulse just gimme!" Alex pressured him.

"Oh behave yourself you two." Sophie huffed, already dried off, they didn't listen and continued to argue over the flame. "So this is the Gargoyle's cave?"

"Yeah, I think Dante's right." Peter said and knelt down. "The rocks here have been worn down by high pressured water."

"And there's a cave entrance over here!" Zhalia shouted from the top of a cliff, the group followed and climbed to the top.

When they reached it, the group looked amazed at their goal. A large cave entrance covered in moss and ivy, small delicate drips of water being the only sound.

"This grove…" Peter said with wonder. "I could have searched for it forever on land and never have found it."

"Right enough sigh seeing, let's go." Dante ordered as the group made their way into the cave.

"Hey Dante," Lok spoke up, getting his attention. "Would we be able to use the Holotome to map out the inner parts of the cave?"

"Not a bad idea." Dante reached into his coat and handed the blonde the Holotome. "I'll leave that to you." Suddenly an explosion rocked the entire structure, causing some small rocks to fall. "We need to move, now!"

* * *

The cave was dark, and water kept constantly dripping from the moisture, or running in small streams. Cherit flew around, being careful to fall into any hanging rocks while the team trenched through the terrain. The tunnels seemed to go on forever, until they reached a large open cavern with a huge Gargoyle statue in the middle.

"This is the largest cavern formation I've ever seen." Peter gaped, eyes darting everywhere. A low, ominous rumble set off alarms in the group, they stopped in their tracks and surveyed the area knowing it meant no good, it was proven true as a jet of water spewed out from the statue's mouth and shot towards the team.

"Honourguard!" Sophie shouted and casted a shield to protect the team from the blast. When the siege was over the team scattered to try get out of the statue's range.

"Be careful!" Dante warned his team. "Moving that fast, even water could hit like a bullet!"

A chilling laugh filled the cavern from atop the gargoyle's head, revealing to be Defoe. "I'm always a step ahead of you Dante Vale." He sneered behind his glasses.

"Why is it always Dante Vale, why not just Dante?" Dante asked a little annoyed. "We've known each other for so long now, we should be on a first name basis at least, Defoe."

"Friends are such cumbersome things, I have no need for them." Defoe huffed. "Getting past the dreaded Gargoyle was no easy task, let's see if you can get past it and my men." At that a bunch of Suits as well as Grier leading them. The Suits Titans were already summoned, a few Mindrones, Redcaps and Strix. And standing beside Grier was a large four armed bear with spikes on its back called Breaker.

"Is it you don't want friends, you just can't get any you slimy sleazebag!" Alex retorted, gaining a growl from him.

"So it seems you gained a new child under your coat, no matter. Deal with them!" Defoe said before walking away.

The Gargoyle rumbled again and fire another water stream. The Team jumped out of the way and readied themselves.

"Time to get our Titans into gear!" Dante said, pulling two amulets from within his shirt. "Caliban, Solwing!" Coming from his amulets came an Aztec like warrior and a bird with a Greek helmet.

"Freelancer!" Lok summoned his armoured Titan, who waved around his lance.

"Sabriel!" Sophie called, brining forth her pink haired duellist.

"Gareon! Kilthane!" Zhalia held her amulets outwards, summoning the small green lizard and a knight in black armour.

"Agito!" Alex beckoned, brining out his black and gold warrior. All Titans stood by their Seekers, glaring at the opposed monsters ready to fight.

"Engage the enemy!" Grier ordered, rushing forward with Breaker following. The Suits followed also with their monstrous Titans charging forward, same for the Team's Titans as well. The battle soon ensued, Titan fighting Titan and Seeker fighting Seeker, heating the air, and splashing the puddles. Caliban darted straight to Breaker, the bear responding by attacking with all four claws, which the smaller Titan took with force.

Sabriel held her own against a pair of Redcap, but only to be struck down by a blast from the Gargoyle, sending her spirit back to Sophie's amulet, leaving her to face the Redcaps.

"Freelancer help her!" The knight complied by charging at the two Titans, immediately stabbing one while shield bashing the other.

Zhalia was doing well on her own, already having dealt with quite a few Suits, with Kilthane having just slashed a Redcap in half.

"Agito, go help with Breaker!" Alex shouted, dodging from a Suit's punch. The Titan nodded, kicking away a Mindrone and running towards the large bear, jumping onto it's back and punching it in the back of its head.

"We need to get past them before Defoe gets the Titan!" Dante shouted. "Touchram!" He yelled, sending a wave of green energy, parting water like Moses. "Nimblefire!" He continued, enhancing his speed, and running through the wave, getting to just underneath the Gargoyle, grabbing two Suits by the ties and slamming their heads.

"Dante, look out!" Alex shouted, pointing to the Gargoyle just as it fired another torrent of water, blasting Dante all the way back his team mates. "Dante, are you alright?"

"Agh, just peachy." He groaned and pushed himself up.

"We need to find a way to take that thing down, or we're toast." Lok said, reaching into his hip pouch. "Help me out, Kipperin!" Lok called out, summoning his moth like Titan. It wrapped itself around him and he soon flew up to fly around the statue.

Meanwhile, Breaker had battered Agito away, where he was then pounced on by another Redcap, snapping its jaw at him.

"Raypulse!" Alex shouted, firing a bolt towards it, and knocking it off his Titan. Agito sat up and motioned him to do it again. "Oh right, good idea. Raypulse!"

He fired another attack, striking Agito who absorbed the magic into his belt as he ran over to the Redcap and jammed his fist into its mouth, blasting a bolt though its head and defeating it.

"Alright!" Alex cheered, but was brought back to reality when another attack almost hit him. Kilthane had been defeated by Breaker while another Redcap pounced onto Freelancer, with two Mindrones as well as all the Suits firing their attacks at the Foundation Team. Sophie and Zhalia tried their best to shield them, all the while Lok continued to distract the statue, making it attack the Suits with its high pressured water.

One stray shot however tore Kipperin's wings, forcing it back into its amulet and making Lok fall into the wall.

"Face it Dante Vale, you outnumbered and our victory is assured." Grier said as he and his Suits advanced. "Give up now and I promised none of your team will be too hurt."

"There may be more than you, but none more mightier than Metagolem." Dante smirked as the Organisation members backed up a little as Dante summoned his massive royal rock golem. The Titan immediately punched a pair of Suits away, while Grier tried to stand strong.

Lok was kneeling in one of the pools, reaching into his backpack for the Holotome and pointing it towards the statue.

"Holotome, scan that Titan!" A holographic scan of the statue's head appeared.

"_No Titan detected." _It responded, in which Lok tilted his head in confusion.

"What…?" He muttered, and noticed Sophie running past him. "Hey Sophie, the Holotome can scan any Titan right?"

"Yes that's what I told you." She nodded.

"Than that is no Titan." Lok proclaimed as the statue was refilling with water.

"But you don't even know how to use that thing!"

"It's a magical trap! Just trust me please!" He said as the Gargoyle aimed at the two, and fired once more. The Casterwill girl turned around and raised her hands.

"Breakspell!" She casted, sending a wave of energy through the water towards the statue and destroying it.

"Sophie how did you do that?" Lok asked in awe.

"The Casterwill family spells can take care of any magical trap no problem." She boasted.

Breaker threw Caliban and Agito away once more before charging at Metagolem, the two grappling against each other to try over power each other.

"Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, Alex, keep them occupied while I handle Defoe. And Alex, take this." Dante reached into his coat and threw Alex another amulet, this one grey and black and looking like chest plate. "Caliban let's go!" He called out as he and his Titan ran past the destroyed statue and headed to Defoe.

"Wait, what do I do with this?!" Alex panicked as the Organisation's Titans advanced again, with the Suits firing more spells.

"Bond with it and summon it, we'll keep you covered." Sophie said as she fired a few Augerfrosts at the enemy.

"Okay, okay…" Alex took deep breaths and held the amulet with both hands. "Come on come on come on…."

"Would you hurry up?!" Zhalia snapped and kicked a Suit away.

"I'm trying!" He strained.

"_You must focus Alex…"_

Alex heard the voice of his Titan, seeing that Agito was defending himself from a swarm of Strix.

"_A Titan like this doesn't respond to negative feelings, you must bond with it using a noble heart…" _

"A noble heart?" Alex mumbled and closed his eyes. "Please, I really need your help so I could save my friends." The gem within the amulet glowed orange, as did an aura around Alex as he stood up and held the amulet up. "Let's go, Ironsquire!"

The energy from the amulet formed into a robotic orange and silver knight with red eyes and a large shield in its left hand.

"Go help them." Alex said. The Titan acknowledged and slowly advance, taking large steps towards the enemy Titans. One Redcap tried to charge to attack it, but the robotic Titan instead threw his shield, it rammed into the Titan and pinned it to a wall and defeating it. The shield flew back into its hand.

"Now that's a cool Titan." Lok said.

"Touchram!" Grier and a few Suits yelled, blasting their spell at Metagolem and slamming it into the wall also. Breaker snarled and turned to the last couple of Foundation Titans.

The bear charged at them, crushing Freelancer in the process while Ironsquire raised his shield to block its claws. Agito jumped atop the robot's head and punched the bear in the face.

**(Insert: Kamen Rider Agito Believe Yourself)**

As Agito landed back on the ground, the two Draco Titans looked at each other and nodded. They charged towards Breaker and as they did, Ironsquire turned into orange energy as Agito slammed the both sides of his belt, absorbing the other Titan into it.

Agito glowed as the armour on his right and left arm changed from black to orange with silver highlights, and blocky shoulder pads being added to each shoulder. A shield similar to Ironsquire's appeared in his hand as he rammed it into Breaker's chest.

"What just happened?" Zhalia asked, for once dumbfounded.

"It's like Agito absorbed your Ironsquire." Sophie theorised. "I didn't know that kind of ability was possible."

"Alex, did you do this?" Lok asked, looking at the black haired Seeker.

"I don't know but it's awesome! Get em Agito!" Alex cheered on his Titan. The armoured Titan continued to slam his shield into Breaker's maw and chest.

The enemy Titan retaliated with trying to snap its fangs onto Agito. The fangs snapped onto the shield, not even giving it a dent as Agito threw a punch into Breaker's abdomen, causing it to loose it's breath and take steps back.

"Breaker what are you doing?! Defeat it already!" Grier shouted, feeling his Titan grow weak through their bond. "Breaker!"

The bear Titan roared and attempted to slam Agito with all four of its claws. But as they were about to be brought down, a pair of large rocky came from behind and wrapped around the bear's arms. Metagolem had broken through the rubble and locked his grip upon Breaker, causing the beastly Titan to roar in panic.

"Agito, finish it off so we can go help Dante!" Alex said. The Titan nodded took a deep breath, the horns on his helmet spreading. Orange energy powered up the edge of the shield before throwing it horizontally, spinning like a saw towards Breaker. Metagolem dived out of the way just as the shield carved through Breaker, returning the Titan to its Seeker's amulet.

**(End theme)**

"Retreat, move back to the surface!" Grier ordered as he and the Suits retreated. The Huntik Team grouped back together with Alex gawking at his Titan.

"Whoa! Agito that was amazing, how'd you do that?!" He exasperated.

"He does know Titans can't talk right?" Zhalia huffed.

"_Well you see Alex, it's like how I'm able to absorb a Seeker's spell. It's all about energy and evolution, the other Titan must agree to do it though, and can't be forced into it." _

"Well, that'll definitely be helpful." Alex said, much to the confusion of his team mates. Suddenly Metagolem turned back into energy and flew off to the back end of the cave.

"Oh shoot, Dante must be in trouble, come on!" Lok said as the group made tracks to find their leader. Following the trail of the Titan, they were led to a temple like room with multiple gargoyle statues surrounding them. The statue at the beck of the room had an opening behind it, where a rumble sound was heard, followed by a flush of water rushing out of it, carrying Dante with it.

"Dante!" Sophie gasped and ran over to help up the auburn Seeker. "What happened here?"

"Defoe got away." The mentor groaned. "With the Gar-Ghoul…"

"What? So this was all for nothing." Sophie said in utter defeat. "The Organization won?"

"This isn't some feel good fairy tale. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose." Zhalia scoffed while Peter looked down sadly.

"This is awful!" The pinkette threw a bit of tantrum.

"This place is cool." Alex and Lok looked around at the deco of the room. "All these statues are in pristine condition, no mold or decay at all."

"Looking at all these handsome faces, I'm seeing a bit of a family resemblance." Cherit joked, causing Lok to laugh a little. The blonde walked around the room, glancing at the different statues and noticing one was far different than the others.

"Hey guys, all these statues are holding one item in their hands while this one's holding two…."

"Would you give it a rest, we lost Lok it's over." Sophie said, bitter to the end it seems.

"Wait, it might be some kinda clue." Alex added, walking over to examine the statue with Lok. "Gar-Ghoul had powers to control water doesn't it?"

"Just forget it you two." Sophie groaned, a little annoyed by them.

"Now hold on, give em a chance." The older Seeker said.

"The jug in this one's hand is hollow…" The blonde drifted off.

"It was probably damaged in the battle." Zhalia waved off.

"Or," Alex spoke up. "We need some water…" He pulled out a flask and handed it to Lok, who poured the contents into the jug, and no sooner did the statue move forward, revealing a tunnel behind it. "A secret passage!"

"Well done lads!" Cherit congratulated the two.

"Good job." Dante gave a smile of approval. "I thought that there might be more than just the Gar-Ghoul in this cave."

"What do you mean?" The Casterwill asked her mentor.

"Ancient secrets are more powerful than any Titan." Dante said, looking at the two teens. "And I believe that's what Lok and Alex found."

"I think they just got lucky." Zhalia sneered.

"Sorry I doubted you guys." Sophie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Enough with the apologies, let's go explore already." Lok said excitedly. "I wonder what's down there?"

"You're not the only one, let's go team." Dante said, leading the group into the tunnel. Along the way, Alex walked up beside his mentor and pulled out Ironsquire's amulet, going to hand it back. "Keep it, I was meaning to give it to you anyway."

"Really? Did you know about the whole fusing thing?" Alex asked.

"I had a theory, after you told me about Agito being able to absorb spells I wanted to test if Titans worked as well." The auburn Seeker smirked. "And it seems you bonded perfectly with Ironsquire in the process, nice job."

Alex smiled at his mentor as the team continued down the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: Well this sure took a while, yeah yeah I know I've been pretty absent and all but can you really blame me?**

**Anyway lemme explain the whole fusing Titans things, I wanted to incorporate Agito's forms somehow but originally couldn't think how, then I got the idea similar to how I gave him his ability, through evolution. So by having different Titans fuse with Agito thanks to the Alter Ring I'm giving him his forms plus original ones like seen this chapter.**

**Anyway I'll see you lot in the next chapter, as well as the Kiva story that I promised to do a few months ago but well….**

**BYE, BYE. **


End file.
